We're discussing this
by lattelibrapunk
Summary: When it comes to discussing their feelings, Happy Quinn and Walter O'Brien are the last two people who want to. However, both are smart enough to realize it can be beneficial. Only trusting the other with these conversations, what began as an impromptu talk becomes a steady sounding board on their romantic relationships.


_**Dedicated to sheisagenius for planting this wonderful idea and inspiring me to write this. **_

Walter took Toby's advice and raced over to Paige's apartment. He didn't know what he was going to say, or how he was going to explain himself, but was there, outside her window. When he saw her and Ralph with Drew, it upset him in a way he wasn't familiar with. He knew he couldn't face Toby after the shrink went off on him earlier so he went to the only place he could think of, Happy's apartment.

Knocking on the door, he could hear movement before the door opened. "What are you doing here, Walter? Did something happen?"

Taking in her appearance, Walter took a step back. "Did I wake you up?"

"No." Happy was barefoot and her hair still in a ponytail, only now she wore a black tank top with what looked like green plaid boxer shorts. "I'm at home, this is comfortable."

"Are those Toby's?"

She scoffed, "Subtle, Walt, real subtle. If that's your way of asking if I've had sex with the doc, the answer is no. They were an old boyfriend's. I got rid of him, but kept these."

He stood awkwardly in the doorway until she invited him in. As he sat on the couch, she finished making her tea. "You want anything?"

Walter shook his head and she shrugged, hopping onto the breakfast bar and sitting cross-legged with her mug in hand. "Why are you here?"

Walter decided to forego any pretense and just asked. "What's really going on between you and Toby?"

more

"You show up at my door, at midnight, to discuss him?" Happy squared off with him from her spot until she saw Walter flinch. "I know you don't approve, and I told Paige he was dead to me. Leave it be."

"We all saw his hideous attempt of an apology, I know there's more to it. You wouldn't even look at Toby when you left tonight."

Her jaw was clenched, "I'm not talking about this, Walt."

"Maybe you should. This is going to impact business and as I run Scorpion, I am telling you we need to discuss it."

"You, Walter O'Brien, are ordering me to discuss my feelings?"

He gulped, knowing that if Happy didn't want to talk she wasn't going to. As his brain quickly reviewed other plans of attack, she smirked. "Your EQ level might suck but mine doesn't. I'd bet money on you being the one who wants to talk about someone. Paige perhaps?

"I went to her apartment earlier," he stated, looking at his feet.

Realization swept her features. "What happened?"

"Drew came back early and was there."

Happy set her mug down. "We all knew he'd be back, how is that a problem?" She knew full well what the problem was but enjoyed seeing him squirm.

"Toby may or may not have correctly hit on a valid point when he told me I have to address my feelings in regards to Paige."

"And there is your reason for being here." She looked at him and when he looked up, her smirk was still there.

"I want is for you to tell me the notion of romantic love is made up and Toby is an idiot for filling my head with this nonsense." Her head tilted and he spoke for her. "But you're not going to."

"Oh, Toby is an idiot," she agreed, a deadpan expression on her face. "And if you repeat any of what I'm about to say, I will kill you.

"Deal."

"No matter how illogical love is, I do believe it's real. Look at my dad, he abandoned me when I was two. Now that he's back in my life, I know he loves me and I love him, he's family. And you love family, blood relation or not. Scorpion is my family, and crazy as it is I love you all," Happy stated. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys. And now, Paige and Ralph are part of the family. It was really only a matter of time before she started to affect you."

"This was never an issue before." Walter still didn't get it.

"You've been a mentor and a big brother to Sly, the doc, and myself. You helped us when we most needed it."

"And how is Paige different?"

"For starters, she's the one helping you." He was quiet so she continued. "And there's Ralph."

"Ralph isn't an issue," Walter began to defend.

Happy explained. "He needs his father, and that's Drew. Paige is always going to put Ralph's needs first." Walter's face fell momentarily as she continued. "Ralph also needs you, as much as you need him. You two are so alike and it's good for him, and Paige sees that."

Walter let Happy's words sink in. He knew they rang with truth and he would allow himself to reflect on them later. But, now he wanted to talk about anything other than him and Paige.

"All right, enough about me. Tell me what's going on with Toby." Happy made a face and Walter laughed. "None of that now," he said with a grin. "It's your turn."

"Fine," she yielded, jumping down from the breakfast bar and padding over to the couch. Curling into the opposite corner, Walter turned towards her with his arm across the back. Happy asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me where Toby went wrong."

"By existing," she spat. "Missing our date." It was simple, yet complex, and for whatever reason curiosity made Walter want to know more.

"That I knew. Tell me something I didn't."

"He's my best friend, I thought we could have been more." Her voice was soft as she spoke and it wasn't easy voicing her feelings. "I knew we both had crappy childhoods, there's too much baggage for a relationship to have ever worked out."

"That is not true and you know it, Happy." She didn't look at him and he added more. "Toby is beside himself. He knows he hurt you and it's killing him."

"Tough," she stated. "It was difficult for me to open up, but I did it. I'm not the one who got scared and ran away."

Walter tilted his head and studied her as she spoke, a realization occurring to him. "As we're already talking about this, what did bring your relationship with Toby to the next level?"

Looking into her now empty mug, she muttered, "I held his hand and then kissed him a week later." The look on Walter's face was priceless, now he knew why Toby was so adamant against giving up. "During the fire he told me I was the scared one. Wrong, I jumped. He's the one who needed to self-medicate to go on the stupid date in the first place."

"Believe me, he regrets it more than you do." The words were not even off his lips when her head shot up. "Take it from someone who doesn't have feelings, I was uncomfortable. But I am far from stupid so I know when something is there. And you two have something."

"Doesn't mean we still do."

She made it too easy for him, and he readily took the bait. "So, this thing between you two is over?" Her face was blank and he prodded. "That's good, I already told Toby it was bad for business and he should drop it. Relationships in the workplace never end well."

"He's dropping it?" she asked with surprise, emotion now back in her features.

Walter smiled. "Toby told me business would have to suffer because he isn't giving up. Are you?"

"As much as I want to say yes, I can't. That doesn't mean I won't give him hell." Walter looked worried and Happy elaborated. "He stood me up and that needs to be reconciled, in due course and between the two of us only. It will not affect business, I assure you. Did we work together today?"

"You did, very well I might add." Walter was impressed and Happy laughed.

They talked more before Happy stood up. "Hey, it goes without saying that this is never spoken of again. I will deny it to your grave if you tell anyone."

"Of course," Walter agreed, standing as well. "None of this ever happened. I wasn't here."

She smiled, that half-grin of hers that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Happy, for listening."

"You, too."

"Now get out, my boss is a hard-ass and I have to be at work in the morning." He chuckled as Happy walked him to the door, closing it behind him with a nod.

As Walter drove back to the garage, he had a realization. Maybe now wasn't the right time to start with Paige. But, like Toby insisted, he was finally seeing the possibility of something more. He knew it was a long way off, but it was there, and he could wait for it.


End file.
